The present invention relates to cervical collars, specifically, cervical collars designed for immobilization of the spine and neck in emergency medical situations. Immobilization of the spine is critical before transporting an injured person to a hospital. Immobilizing cervical collars assist in preventing movement of the neck, which may in fact result in paralysis or even death of a person with a spinal injury.
The current art is such that many immobilization or extrication cervical collars are single piece designs that are not adjustable for the posterior or occipital section, nor are they easily or safely applied to an injured person. One problem with the current art is the height of the occipital section of the collar. Many collars are simply too tall for all individuals relative to each individual""s neck and head. Because of this excess height, it is often necessary for emergency medical personnel to elevate an injured person""s head in order to accommodate the collar when placing the occipital section of the collar beneath a person""s neck. Though the movement may be minimal, any movement whatsoever of a person""s neck may be detrimental for a person with an injured spine.
Another problem with commercially available devices is that cervical immobilization collars are often designed such that they can be placed beneath a patient""s neck from only one direction, usually from the right side of a patient""s head. Furthermore, there may be unavoidable logistical situations such as little room to work on one side of the patient, the presence of an obstruction on one side of the patient, the patient""s position, etc. These situations can present numerous problems, raising the likelihood that it will be necessary to move the patient""s head in order to properly place the collar.
It is common in the art to construct cervical collars that are designed for reuse as well as collars that are disposed of after a single use. In either instance, the majority of prior art collar designs are not xe2x80x9cone size fits all,xe2x80x9d resulting in the need for emergency personnel to carry several sizes of collars with them. In the case of a disposable collar, an inappropriately sized collar may be placed on a patient before it is determined that the selected collar is the wrong size. The application and removal of incorrectly sized collars multiple times presents an opportunity for accidental exacerbation of a present injury or the creation of a new injury during each application and removal process. This also results in the needless disposal of multiple collars for a single patient.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,020 (Koledin) describes a cervical collar that can be adjusted to immobilize a patient""s head. The novelty of the invention resides in the adjustable chin support member. The Koledin reference also discloses an adjustable occipital section. However, it is important to note that the adjustable occipital section must be adjusted and locked in place with a separate pin prior to applying the collar to the patient. Furthermore, it is apparent that the occipital section does not collapse to approximately one-half of its fully extended height. As in the prior art, when applying the Koledin collar an emergency worker may be required to move the patient""s neck to fit the relatively wide occipital section beneath a patient""s neck. There will be some movement of the patient""s neck as the vertical height of the occipital section is larger than the open area formed between the patient""s head and shoulders and curve of the patient""s neck. While this may only require a small movement of the patient""s neck, it may be enough of a movement to exacerbate a potential injury or cause further injury or trauma to the patient.
Therefore a need exist for a cervical collar that may be applied with minimal movement of the patient""s neck while providing solid support to the occipital portion of a patient""s neck before a patient is moved or transferred from an emergency site.
The present invention seeks to address the shortcomings in the current art. The cervical collar of the present invention includes two separate and distinguishable sections: an occipital section and a chin, or mandibular, section. The occipital section is collapsible, and may be properly placed from either the left or the right side of the injured person""s head and neck in its collapsed state by sliding it beneath the person""s neck. No lifting of the person""s head is required. Once the collapsed occipital section is in place, draw straps on the occipital section are employed to pull the occipital section into an expanded position and to secure it in place, thereby providing a solid support for the patient.
The mandibular section may be connected to the occipital section forming a unitary or one-piece cervical collar. Alternatively, the mandibular section may be designed as a separate, yet attachable piece. Once the occipital section is secured in place, the mandibular section encircles the front of the patient""s neck and is secured to the occipital section, preferably with a hook and loop material, such as Velcro(copyright). The secured collar will allow the patient to be moved from an emergency site with minimal movement of the patient""s neck and spine thereby preventing exacerbation of present injuries as well as minimizing the likelihood of further injury to the patient.